1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a vehicular control apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-63273 (JP 2003-63273 A), there is described a control apparatus that realizes overtaking through automatic driving during automatic speed control. The control apparatus targets a preceding vehicle (a first preceding vehicle) running in front of a vehicle in a driving lane, and causes the vehicle to follow this preceding vehicle. The control apparatus determines whether or not there is another vehicle behind and beside the vehicle in an adjacent lane in overtaking the first preceding vehicle. Then, the control apparatus stops the vehicle from overtaking the first preceding vehicle when there is another vehicle behind and beside the vehicle in the adjacent lane, and causes the vehicle to overtake the first preceding vehicle when there is no other vehicle behind and beside the vehicle in the adjacent lane.